


(Un)Dress to Impress

by sydwrites



Series: PHILLIP ALTMAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [4]
Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Budding Romance, Consensual voyerism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smutty goodness, peeping neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You notice that your handsome across-the-alley neighbor is watching as you undress...Maybe you should you let him?
Relationships: Phillip Altman/You
Series: PHILLIP ALTMAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	(Un)Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this up for my first AO3-origin release! 
> 
> This will have a part 2.
> 
> enjoy!

You walk through the door to your apartment with a tired huff. Work has been a bitch lately and you were so done with all the bullshit you had to deal with on a daily basis. You grabbed a frozen entree out of the freezer and heated it up for dinner, eating in silence while scrolling through social media, catching up on everything from today. 

It was already nine o’clock by the time you were finished eating, so you went straight to the bedroom to start undressing. You didn’t realize that the blinds were open until you were already in your bra and underwear, which made your face get hot as you rushed over to close them.

But, when you went over to close them, you noticed a certain set of eyes on you from the window directly across the small alleyway. Y0u’d seen him walk into his building and had seen him seduce various women through the window a few times but he’d never really looked at you before. 

Typical playboy...only cares when you’re almost naked.

You quickly shut them and started to walk away, but you had this odd feeling, like he was still looking at you. You crept back over to the blinds and separated them enough just to get a peek across the street. 

Much to your surprise, he was still there and his eyes met yours instantly. You squealed and pulled away, mind racing.

Should you open the blinds again?

You never did things like this...hell, you were hesitant to change in a public locker room. But there’s something about this man that makes you feel risque, makes you want to show off for him.

Before you could talk yourself out of it, you were pulling them open again and watching as his eyes raked over your figure slowly. A shiver ran up your spine and you paused for a second, unsure of what to do.  
The handsome man across the alleyway chuckled and got up, walking away to grab a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something on the paper before pressing it against the window for you to read. 

STRIP FOR ME, BEAUTIFUL.

He put it off to the side and winked, which made you blush and look away for a moment. Your hands ran up your hips before reaching around to unclasp your bra, shrugging your shoulders and letting it fall to the ground, exposing your breasts to his eager eyes. 

You quickly ran into the other room to grab a notebook and a pencil, scribbling down a note of your own. 

LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?

His lips curled up into a devious smirk and he wrote something on the back of the previous note. Before he held it up, he took off his joggers, revealing a very impressive erection pressing against his boxers. 

DOES THIS GIVE YOU A HINT?

You giggled and in a bold move, brought your hands up to cup your breasts, kneading them slowly. Your head fell back for a moment and you let out a sigh, the friction on your nipples was a relief. 

When you looked back over at the man in the window, he was palming himself through his boxers, eyes glued on your figure. He furiously wrote out another note.

LICK YOUR FINGERS AND RUB YOUR NIPPLES WITH THEM.

You did as he said except to tease him, you sucked on them, amused at his obvious reaction. Even though you’ve never heard him speak before, you could practically hear his growl through the window. 

Your fingers made contact with your pebbled nipples and you gasped, biting your lip at the sensation. His gaze was sweltering hot, burning holes through the glass as you continued to rub yourself, watching him wrap his hand around his clothed length, stroking it firmly. 

Another piece of paper was pressed against the window, the message even more sexually charged than the last.

SUCH A TEASE.  
ARE YOU WET ALREADY, BABYGIRL?

You nodded, moving a hand down to your panties, thrusting your hips forward in reaction. You wrote a response quickly and showed it to him.

SO WET...ALMOST SOAKED THROUGH.

A small wet patch formed on his boxers at your message and his eyes darkened, strokes quickening. 

DO YOU HAVE TOYS?

You nodded again.

GET THEM OUT.

You rushed over to your closet and pulled out a small container full of your various sex toys before you were back by the window, writing out another message.

WHICH ONE SHOULD I USE? I HAVE SO MANY DIFFERENT ONES…

He snarled slightly, hips rutting forward as the pen moved furiously over the paper. 

GODDAMNIT, YOU’RE SEXY.   
USE A VIBRATOR AND A DILDO, IF YOU HAVE IT.

You shook your head sarcastically which made him chuckle. Of course you had a vibrator and a dildo. You pulled your favorite dildo and vibrator out, holding them up before writing a response.

ARE THESE GOOD?

The young man nodded. 

TURN THE VIBRATOR ON THE LOWEST SETTING AND RUB IT OVER YOUR PANTIES.

You did as he said, pressing down on the small power button, feeling the small device buzz in your hand before bringing it down and pressing it against your clothed clit. Your eyes went wide and a whimper escaped your lips. 

WHAT’S YOUR NAME, NEIGHBOR? You wrote, pressing it against the window. 

He chuckled and quickly replied, PHILLIP. YOU?

Y/N.

His face lit up slightly for a second.   
WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME, FIT FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU. 

Your cheeks flushed a darker pink.   
I BET YOU SAY THAT TO ALL THE GIRLS YOU BRING BACK.

Suddenly, his face fell.   
I WAS HOPING YOU HADN’T NOTICED THAT…

YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU KEEP YOUR BLINDS OPEN ALL THE TIME, RIGHT?

He genuinely laughed but you could still see a certain sadness or perhaps embarrassment in his eyes.

I’M TRYING TO CHANGE, REALLY, I AM. I DON’T WANT TO BE A PLAYBOY ANYMORE, I WANT SOMETHING REAL, YOU KNOW?

Why was he telling you this? You’d just met him.

YEAH, I GET IT. I’M SURE ANY WOMAN WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE YOU, PHILLIP.   
NOW, CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO WHAT WE WERE DOING?

He laughed again.  
I WAS REALLY HOPING YOU’D SAY THAT. 

The pumping on his covered length resumed and you continued to rub the vibrator all over your clit, changing the patterns every once and awhile. 

I WANT TO SEE YOU, TOO. TAKE OFF YOUR BOXERS.

Phillip quickly shed himself of his boxers, revealing a very hard and very long length with bulging veins all over. You moaned softly at the sight, hips rocking against the small toy. 

Using your earlier line, he wrote,   
LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?

You chuckled, nodding.   
VERY MUCH SO. I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WERE SUCH A SUCCESSFUL PLAYBOY.

He smiled and shook his head, looking away for a moment before returning his eyes to yours.   
NOW LET ME SEE YOU, FULLY. 

Your thumbs wrapped themselves in the band of your panties before pushing them down to let them pool at your ankles. You stepped out of them and looked down, cringing at the fact that you hadn’t shaved in a while. 

You mouthed, “Sorry”, to which he waved you off, mouthing back, “Don’t be.”

The look in his eyes was genuine and it helped lessen your worry about it.   
Why did you suddenly care about your appearance for him? This was just a fun little one-time thing...right?

You put the vibrator back against your bare folds now, back arching at the way it felt, jaw falling slack. Your legs were already shaking as you moved the toy around, letting your body flinch in pleasure with each new spot discovered. 

Phillip was overwhelmed with both arousal and pleasure, the feeling of his bare hand on his length mixed with watching you touch yourself had him slipping quickly. He gritted his teeth together as he squeezed the base of his erection to stave off orgasm.

USE THE DILDO NOW, FUCK YOURSELF WITH IT.

Your walls clenched in anticipation as you quickly turned off the vibrator and reached for the dildo sitting off to the side of the window ledge, lifting yourself up and lining up with the silicon tip. 

Suddenly, you sank down onto it, yelping at the stretching sensation. Phillip almost came then and there when he saw the way your face contorted, pumping his cock once before returning his grip to the base.

You slowly established a rhythm, bouncing up and down on the toy while Phillip pumped his cock in time with your strokes, imagining that you were sitting on his cock. That brought him back to the edge quite quickly, balls hardening in preparation for his impending release.

“F-Fuck, so good.” He muttered to himself. “Nice and tight for me, Y/N.”

Your head fell back as you started riding the toy harder, chasing release.

“Oh, Phillip.” You whispered, walls tightening. “You’re s-so big.”

Both of you were on the edge now and your eyes met one final time. Phillip nodded slightly and suddenly, you were coming all over the toy with a series of loud moans. 

Meanwhile, Phillip also came, cum splattering all over the glass in front of him. He got lightheaded for a moment as he orgasmed and when he looked down, he couldn’t believe how much was there. His cock was still leaking even when he was finished and let go of it.

Your release was dripping down the toy as you dismounted and put your underwear back on, body still twitching as you came down from your high. 

Phillip looked over at you and scribbled another note.

WHAT’S YOUR APARTMENT NUMBER?

You bit your lip in excitement. He wanted to see you again!

I’M IN 7B. 

As soon as he read it, he was pulling his pants back on and rushing out the door. You quickly got dressed and as soon as you walked up to the door, there was a knock. You opened it up and immediately was pulled into a wet, sloppy, toe-curling kiss.

Phillip.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this and would like to see more! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my writing.
> 
> thanks in advance!
> 
> syd <3


End file.
